More than a kiss
by Ashotofwhiskey
Summary: HeYa!  : Luego de grabar el episodio Heart, Heather se aleja de Naya. Naya quiere recuperar a su amiga, pero ambas chicas se dan cuenta que sus sentimientos han cambiado y ahora no quieren una simple amistad.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autor: En este fanfic Taylor Hubbel no existe :) pero Naya esta con un chico llamado Cameron.**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que se besaron en la grabación del episodio "Heart", y Heather no había tenido algún tipo de comunicación con Naya, la evitaba a toda costa, cuando la veía acercarse simplemente huía del lugar.

Los otros miembros del Glee cast notaban que las cosas estaban raras entre las dos chicas.

Naya sentía que estaba perdiendo a su mejor amiga, por lo que decidió ir a hablar con ella, quería saber porque estaba actuando tan raro con ella, porque la evitaba.

Salió decidida de su trailer y se dirigió al de Heather.

"Hemo necesito que hablemos" dijo Naya.

Heather se levanto alarmada del sillón en el que se encontraba al escuchar la puerta abrirse y a su amiga entrando abruptamente en su trailer.

"Naya" dijo en un susurró.

"¿Hice algo mal? ¿Porque de pronto no me hablas? ¿Que hice Hemo? Te extraño, y lo lamento si hice algo mal, pero háblame por favor" la voz de la chica sonaba débil, suplicando por una respuesta.

"Tengo que irme" le dijo la rubia sin mirarla a los ojos, y casi corriendo hacia la puerta del trailer.

Naya fue más rápida y se puso delante de Heather para que no pueda salir.

"No vas a salir hasta que hablemos" dijo seriamente.

"Por favor... Déjame salir" tenía los ojos brillosos y llenos de lagrimas y le rogaba a su amiga que la deje ir.

"Hemo" dijo Naya, que ahora lo único que quería era que dejara de llorar, odiaba verla llorando, el simple hecho de verla triste hacia que se le parta el corazón " No llores"

Heather abrazo a Naya, y ella se tambaleo un poco cuando sintió a su amiga.

"shhh, Heather, por favor, no llores" decía tratando de consolar a su amiga en vano.

Se dirigieron al sillón y ella seguía llorando, Naya no entendía porque estaba llorando, intentaba hacer que su amiga se calme, pero parecía que ella no escuchaba.

Después de unos minutos Heather empezó a tranquilizarse.

Entonces sintieron que alguien entro al trailer. 

"Heather quieres ir con nos..."Dijo alegremente Cory pero se calló en el momento en el que vio a Heather llorando abrazada de Naya. "¿Que sucede?" preguntó preocupado. 

"Nada Cory" respondió Naya y diciéndole con la mirada 'déjanos a solas'.  
>El chico captó el mensaje y lo único que dijo fue "Chau chicas, cuídense" <p>

Cory salió del trailer y se dirigió a donde estaban el resto de chicos. 

"¿No viene?" pregunto Dianna. 

"No, Naya tampoco" la chica lo miro sorprendida, Heather y Naya siempre iba con ellos, que esta vez no fueran le pareció raro, pero no dijo nada. 

"Bueno entonces ¡Vamos!" dijo Kevin emocionado. 

Cuando los chicos estaban adelante Dianna agarró a Cory por el brazo y le preguntó en el oído "¿Algo anda mal?" 

"No lo sé" 

"¿Por qué no vienen?" 

"Heather estaba llorando, Naya me miro con una cara de 'sal o te mato' así que me fui" 

"¡Cory eres un tonto! Le hubieras preguntado que pasaba" 

"El problema es entre ellas dos, ellas lo tienen que resolver, no me gusta meterme en problemas de otras personas" 

"Bueno yo luego iré a hablar con ellas, me preocupan" 

"A mi también, pero bueno disfrutemos la noche, los chicos no esperan"  
>Entraron al carro y se fueron. <p>

Mientras tanto Heather ya había dejado de llorar y Naya estaba más que confundida sobre lo que acababa de pasar, quería aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. 

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?"Preguntó mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que quedaban en el rostro de Heather. 

"Un poco" 

"¿Me puedes decir que sucede?" 

"¿A qué te refieres?" 

"Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, no me hablas desde hace una semana dias" 

"No sucede nada, es solo que" se quedo callada un momento "que he estado ocupada" 

"¿Por eso me evitabas? ¿Por eso rompiste a llorar cuando te pregunte qué pasaba?" esto lo dijo de una forma más ruda. 

Heather agacho la cabeza y murmuro un "lo siento" 

"Dime que sucede" 

"Vas a dejar de quererme si te lo digo" 

Naya sonrió, ese tipo de comentarios le recordaban que Heather era como una niña pequeña. 

"Nunca voy a dejar de quererte" dijo abrazándola 

"Yo...cuando nos besamos... No se...Ese beso... Significo algo para mi" Naya la miro extrañada. 

"No te entiendo" 

"lo siento, y-yo no puedo" dijo mientras se paraba, pero Naya reaccionó y la tomo del brazo antes de que se fuera. 

"Hemo, explícame por favor" 

Entonces fue como si esas palabras hubieran molestado a Heather 

"¡¿Que quieres que te explique? ¡¿Que me gusto cuando nos besamos? ¡¿Que no he dejado de pensar en eso desde que sucedió?" Heather estaba gritando, y sus gritos se escuchan afuera del trailer. Naya la miraba con la boca abierta, sorprendida primero porque Heather gritaba y segundo por la confesión que estaba haciendo. "¡¿Que me vuelves loca? ¡Naya por Dios! ¡¿No te das cuenta? ¡Te amo! ¡Has hecho que me enamore de ti y cuando te veo con ese idiota al que llamas novio me duele! ¡Él no te merece!" Heather callo de pronto, se dio cuenta de lo acababa de decir, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, y Naya solo la miraba en estado de shock.

Corrió hacia la puerta y salió del trailer dejando a Naya parada en medio, mirando hacia el sitio donde hace un momento había estado Heather.

Heather corrió al trailer de Dianna, se tiró en el sillón y comenzó a llorar, a llorar y a llorar.

Luego de casi media hora llorando, agarró su celular y llamo a Dianna. 

"¿Dianna?" dijo con voz llorosa 

"¿Heather? ¿Que sucede? ¿Estás llorando? ¿Por qué lloras?" 

"Ven por favor, necesito a alguien, no me siento nada bien" al final de esta oración la voz de Heather se quebró. 

"¿Y Naya?" Dianna se arrepintió de decir eso, apenas escuchó como su amiga lloraba más fuerte. 

"Lo siento lo siento" dijo rápidamente "estaré allá en 15, solo no llores" 

"Apúrate por favor" por la voz de Heather, Dianna supo que algo estaba realmente mal. Y que eso tenía que ver con Naya. 

Después de un poco más de 10 minutos Dianna entró apresuradamente al trailer de Heather. 

"Hemo ya llegue ¿Donde estas?" 

Escuchó un sollozo proveniente del cuarto.  
>Pero no era ella. <p>

"¿Naya? ¿Qué haces aquí?" 

"¡Dianna!" Se había sorprendido al escuchar a la chica, se limpió las lágrimas y levantó la cara.

"¿Estabas llorando?" ahora la rubia estaba realmente confundida, ¿Heather estaba llorando y Naya también? ¿Pero no se estaban consolando la una a la otra? 

"¿Que... Que haces acá?" fue lo único que dijo. 

"Heather me pidió que viniera" 

"Supongo que está en tu trailer" 

"¿Todo bien Nay-Nay?" 

"No" susurró y luego rompió a llorar. 

"¿Que carajo está pasando?" Dianna no entendía nada "Naya enserio lo siento, pero tengo que ir a hablar con Heather" 

"No te preocupes" 

"Enserio lo siento" dijo antes de salir. 

En el camino hacia su trailer hizo una llamada. 

"Hey, ¿Por qué te fuiste?" dijo Mark por el celular" 

"Mark es una emergencia, necesito que vengas lo más rápido posible y hables con Naya" 

"¿Es una broma? ¿Que sucede?" 

"Honestamente no tengo idea. Algo paso entre Heather y Naya, yo ahora voy con Heather, así que tienes que ir con Naya, tranquilízala, está llorando" 

"Esas chicas nunca se separan, pero últimamente han estado alejadas, ¿tendrá algo que ver?" 

"No lo sé, por eso tienes que ir a hablar con ella" 

"De acuerdo" 

"Gracias Mark, eres el mejor" 

"Lo sé, lo sé, ahora anda a hablar con Heather" Dianna rió y colgó. 

"Heather, ¿Estás aquí?" preguntó. 

Heather salió de quien sabe dónde y abrazo a Dianna. 

"Luces terrible" dijo bromeando. 

"No es el momento más apropiado para bromear "dijo entre sollozos. 

"Tranquila Hemo, respira y tranquilízate" 

Heather trató de seguir las indicaciones de Dianna y respiro profundamente. 

Se sentaron en la cama y Heather dijo algo pero Dianna no entendía nada ya que la chica lloraba y al mismo tiempo trataba de hablar. 

"Hemo si lloras y hablas no te puedo entender "dijo divertida. 

"l-lo sie-nto" 

"Tranquila" dijo dulcemente "Bien, ahora ¿Que sucedió?" 

"N-naya" 

"¿Que paso con ella?" 

"le dije que" tomo aire "estaba enamorada ella" 

Dianna abrió los ojos como platos y se separo de Heather. 

"¡¿Que tú qué?" 

"Yo... Yo no quería... Naya fue a hablar conmigo y... No lo soporte" las lagrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas. 

"Aguarda" dijo "¿Es enserio?" 

Heather solo movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo. 

"¡Que carajo te dijo para dejarte así! ¡Voy a matarla! ¡Dime que te dijo para que pueda ir y que se arrepienta de haberlo hecho!" 

"No no, ella no dijo nada" dijo calmando un poco a su amiga que parecía dispuesta a ir y matarla. 

"¿Entonces?" 

"Yo salí corriendo apenas dije todo eso, me sentí terrible por haberlo dicho, me sentía avergonzada y tenia nauseas" Dianna se sentía mal al ver a Heather tan triste 

"No hay nada de qué avergonzarse" dijo mientras la abrazada "Es algo que sientes y no lo puedes cambiar" 

"Perdí a mi mejor amiga" 

"Eso no lo sabes, dijiste que Naya no dijo nada, tienes que ir a hablar con ella" 

"No puedo" 

"¿Por qué? 

"Le dije que estaba enamorada de ella, no va a volver a haberme, y no puedo mirarla sin sentirme avergonzada" 

"¿Avergonzada de qué? ¿De lo que sientes? Hemo no tienes que avergonzarte"  
>Heather guardo silencio "¿Podemos no hablar de esto ahora? Quiero dormir" <p>

"Bueno, pero mañana hablaremos. ¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa?" 

"Si" 

"Ok, vamos"  
>Salieron del trailer y fueron al carro de Dianna.<br>Durante el camino ninguna de la voz hablo, llegaron a la casa y fueron directamente a la habitación. 

"No llores, ¿sí?" 

"Tratare" y sonrió 

"Así me gusta" le devolvió la sonrisa y al mismo tiempo le tiro un pijama en la cara para que se cambie. 

"Mmm ¿Gracias?" 

"De nada" Heather rió. 

Las dos chicas se pusieron los pijamas y se metieron en la cama de Dianna. 

"Hasta mañana" dijo Heather en el oído de su amiga. 

"Que duermas bien" 

Dianna se quedo dormida casi al instante. 

Heather se paso casi toda la noche pensando en Naya, no sabía que hacer. Y solo una cosa vino a su mente, estuvo meditando esa opción durante largos minutos, al final se decidió por hacer eso, probablemente no le agradaría al resto del cast, pero ella necesitaba pensar y no sentía que tenía la fuerza suficiente como para estar en el mismo sitio que Naya sin sentir ganas de huir del lugar. 

Luego de tomar esa decisión pudo dormirse, puede que sea una decisión cobarde, pero no le importó.

**Graciaspor leer! Dejen reviews y díganme lo que piensan de esta historia. Lo agradecería mucho (:**

**Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Naya se despertó temprano en la mañana. No tenia ánimos para nada, se dio una ducha rápida y salió prepara el desayuno.

Mark la había dejado en su casa y había insistido en quedarse, durmió en el sofá. 

"Hola" dijo Mark entrando en la cocina. "¿Ya estas mejor?" 

"Hola, sí, eso creo" 

"¿Quieres que te ayude a cocinar?" 

"No, está bien. Siéntate, ahora te llevo el desayuno" 

"Si insistes" dijo riendo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naya. 

"¡Mark!" 

"¿Qué? Acaso no puedo darte un amistoso beso en la mejilla" 

"Supongo que si puedes..." 

El chico solo soltó una carcajada 

"Nay Nay, entonces ¿qué vas a hacer con Heather? ¿Le vas a decir que la amas?" 

"No puedo, ¡Tengo novio!" 

"Primero creo que esa basura que según tu es tu novio, no vale la pena y no te merece, sin mencionar que a nadie le agrada. Y segundo parece que no recuerdas nuestra pequeña charla de ayer" dijo en tono burlón. 

"¡Oh cállate!" Naya dijo esto en respuesta al segundo comentario de Mark, no dijo nada sobre el primero probablemente porque él tenía razón, Cameron había sido un cretino con ella muchas veces y Naya lo perdonaba siempre, sus amigos sabia que esa relación solo le hacía daño. 

"Citando: '¿Y si enserio siento algo por Heather? nooo, no puedo sentir algo por ella, es una chica' " dijo imitando la voz de Naya" 

La chica se sonrojo. 

"¿Sigo? 'Oh Mark! ¿Qué voy a hacer? Creo que enserio me gusta, no puedo perderlaaaa,¿y si no me vuelve a hablar? No podría vivir si no me vuelve a hablar' "

Naya le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, ahora estaba más roja que antes "Si sigues así te vas a quedar sin desayuno" amenazó. 

"Me callare solo porque muero de hambre" 

Luego de unos minutos Naya sirvió el desayuno y los dos se sentaron a comer, mientras comían hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos, ninguno hablo. 

Cuando terminaron Mark decidió romper el silencio. 

"Se que no debería decirte que hacer, pero al parecer tu sola no ves lo que está pasando" 

"¿De qué hablas?" 

"Ya es tiempo de que aceptes tus sentimientos hacia Heather"  
>Naya casi escupe el café que estaba tomando."Heather es mi amiga y la quiero como amiga" <p>

"Deja de engañarte" Mark estaba hablando muy serio "Ayer dijiste otra cosa, y estabas muriendo por miedo a perderla" 

"No puedo perderla, pero eso no significa que la amo como algo más que una amiga" ahora se estaba poniendo nerviosa y se dio cuenta que ella no creía sus propias palabras. 

"Ni tú te crees eso Naya. ¿Enserio no te das cuenta? ¡Tú y Heather son la una para la otra! Nosotros nos dimos cuenta desde el primer día que se distanciaron, pero no dijimos nada. Y también nos dimos cuenta de la forma en que se miraban, se abrazaban, se la pasaban horas hablando, incluso llegamos a pensar que tenían algo" 

"¿No crees que les hubiéramos dicho?, usted serian los primeros en saber" 

"Pensamos que lo querían mantener en privado" 

"¿Y cuando sucedió todo esto? ¡¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada? ¡No tenía ni idea que pensaban eso!" dijo la chica molesta. 

"Nay tranquilízate, simplemente no queríamos incomodarlas" 

"No nos hubieran inco..." 

"¡Deja de cambiar de tema!" Naya se sorprendió y se cayó de inmediato. 

"Heather al menos se dio cuenta de lo que se sentía, trato de evitarlo, pero al menos lo acepto y cuando te lo dijo tu solo te quedaste ahí parada" 

Naya permaneció callada, no sabia que responder. 

"Tú solamente lo niegas, como una cobarde" auch, golpe bajo "y si sigues así, vas a perder a Heather" otro golpe bajo "Eso sería mejor para ella, ya que tu no haces nada y la dejas ahí sufriendo, le harías un fav..." 

"Detente, solo detente. ¿Quieres hacerme sentir mal? Pues felicidades ya lo lograste" 

"Solo quiero ayudarte, reconoce de una vez lo que sientes y ve por ella antes que sea tarde" 

"De acuerdo, amo a Heather, y la he amado desde siempre, pero me daba miedo admitirlo" 

"Al fin" 

"¿Y ahora que se supone que haga 'señor-brillante'?" dijo con sarcasmo. 

"Anda y habla con Heather, dile lo que sientes, se debe estar sintiendo miserable" 

"No va a querer hablarme" 

"No lo sabrás si no lo intentas" 

Naya se paro y se salió de la cocina, dirigiéndose a la puerta. 

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunto el chico con intriga. 

"Al set, así llegare antes que Heather y podre hablar con ella" 

"Estas en pijama..."  
>Naya miro la ropa que tenia puesta "Mierda" dijo, y como su casa estaba hecha un desastre, había ropa tirada por todos lados, así que cogió algunas prendas lo mas rápido que pudo y se empezó a cambiar frente a Mark. <p>

"Mujer ¿estás loca? ¡Anda al baño!" 

"No te hagas el bebe, como si no me hubieras visto antes" 

"No lo digo por eso" dijo poniendo una cara pervertida. 

"¡Mark, eres un asco!" y salió apresuradamente de la casa. 

Llegó al set y estaba casi vació, supuso que no se encontraba nadie del cast.

Mientras se dirigía a su trailer para esperar a Heather, a lo lejos vio a una rubia caminando hacia el estacionamiento, Naya no tardo en reconocerla. '¿Que hace Heather aquí tan temprano' pensó 'Bueno es ahora o nunca' trago saliva y fue hacia donde estaba su amiga. 

"¡Hemo!" gritó. 

La chica se asusto al escuchar que la llamaban y al ver quien era paró en seco y volteo para caminar en otra dirección. 

Al percatarse de esto Naya corrió hacia ella y la tomó del hombro. 

"¿Que haces aquí tan temprano?" pregunto Naya, fue lo primero que vino a su mente. 

"Vine a hablar con Ryan" dijo secamente y mirando el suelo. 

"Bueno no importa, quiero hablarte de lo ayer"  
>La rubia quedo petrificada ante las palabras de Naya, tenía miedo. Y Naya continuo hablando. <p>

"Mira se que ayer fui una estúpida, no debí quedarme parada sin hacer nada, lo lamento Hemo" 

"Olvídalo" fue lo único que salió de su boca. 

"No, cometí un gran error, no me di cuenta de lo que sentía, y lo que siento es que te amo, y no solo lo siento, también lo sé" Ahora Naya miraba directamente a los ojos de Heather, quería que sepa que lo que decía era verdad, que no solo eran palabras 

"yo..." 

"Déjame hablar, por favor. Ayer me la pase lamentándome, cuando debí ir a buscarte y decirte lo que sentía, pero tenía miedo, tenía miedo que no quisieras volver a hablarme, miedo a perderte" 

"Nunca me vas a perder Naya" 

"Ni tú a mí. No podía seguir así contigo, esa semana en la que no hablamos fue terrible para mí. Y ahora no quiero que cuando filmemos o algo, te sientas incomoda, quiero que seamos de nuevo amigas, y si tu..." 

"No vamos a filmar mas escenas" la cortó de pronto Heather. 

"¿De qué estás hablando? Todavía tenemos varias escenas" 

"Naya yo... renuncie" 

Estas palabras golpearon a Naya como un balde de agua helada. Se separó de Heather. 

"¿Qué?"Dijo casi en un susurro. 

"No puedo seguir aquí" 

"Hemo no puedes renunciar" 

"Si puedo, ya lo hice" 

"¿Por qué?" dijo Naya sin poder contener las lagrimas. 

"Porque me duele, no puedo verte sin querer llorar, no lo soporto, dices que me quieres y te apuesto que sigues ese tarado, ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Quieres que sufra más?" Naya no respondió nada, ahora el rostro de Heather estaba lleno de lagrimas que no paraban de caer "Vienes a decirme que me amas y luego vas a revolcarte con Cameron, no tienes ni idea de todo lo que he sufrido por verte con él, no hacían mas que pelear, y luego venias corriendo hacia mí para consolarte ¿Acaso yo era tu juguete? Siempre era tu segunda opción cuando algo pasaba entre ustedes, pero yo no me queje porque me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y no me gusta verte triste." 

"No sabía que te sentías así" pensó un momento y siguió " Voy a terminar con Cameron, la único razón por la que no lo he hecho todavía, es porque primero tenía que solucionar esto contigo" 

"Enserio solo olvídalo" dijo secando sus lagrimas 

"Lamento si te hice daño, enserio, no sabes cuánto lo siento, tu eres la única persona con la que me siento así, Hemo dame una oportunidad" 

"¡Basta! Por favor, para. ¿No ves que solo empeoras las cosas?" 

"Heather, estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas" 

"No, no lo haces, solo dices muchas palabras y no haces nada al respecto"  
>Heather se volteo para irse, cuando sintió a Naya tomándola por la muñeca y obligándola a voltear. <p>

Lo primero que vio fueron los ojos oscuros de su amiga, se perdió en ellos, cuando de pronto sintió los labios de Naya contra los suyos. 

Se demoro unos segundos en reaccionar, cerró los ojos y le correspondió el beso.  
>Naya coloco sus brazos alrededor de Heather, fue entonces que la rubia se separó. <p>

"No puedo Naya, lo siento" y corrió del lugar, igual que la noche anterior. 

Mientras corría se percato de algo, los rostros asombrados de sus amigos, el resto de cast ya había llegado y todos habían presenciado los últimos momentos de la escena entre Naya y Heather. 

A Heather no le importo mucho, solo pensaba en Naya, en sus labios, fue una idiota al separarse, habían sido los mejores segundos de su vida, pero necesitaba pensar. 

Naya se quedo parada, era lo mismo que sucedió la noche anterior, Heather corriendo y Naya parada como estúpida, sin reaccionar. 

Vio a sus amigos sorprendidos, mirándola, cuestionándola con los ojos, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a lo que acababan de ver. 

Naya no aguantó y comenzó a llorar, se derrumbo ahí mismo, enfrente de sus amigos, no le importaba que la vieran, ya no le importaba nada. Sintió los brazos de Dianna abrazándola, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, pero ella sabía que no seria así. 

Naya lloraba desconsoladamente. 

"¿Que acaba de pasar?" preguntó Chord todavía sorprendido. 

Nadie respondió, ya que nadie sabía cómo. 

Los chicos lograron meter a Naya en su trailer y ella no tenía ni idea de cómo fue a parar ahí. 

Naya lloro hasta quedarse dormida, a pesar de que era antes de mediodía.

**Gracias a todos por los reviews! Me inspiran a seguir jeje**

**Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado este cap.**

**Gracias por leer y tratare de actualizar pronto (:**


	3. Chapter 3

"¿Nay?"Dijo suavemente Dianna "Nay, despierta" 

"¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa?" respondió Naya todavía dormida. 

"Tienes que comer algo, ya son las 3 de la tarde" 

"No tengo hambre Di, déjame dormir" se volteó para quedar de espaldas a Dianna y cerró los ojos. 

"¡Despiertaaaa! Vas a comer algo, quieras o no." dijo sacudiéndola.  
>Naya no le hizo caso y volvió a dormirse. <p>

"¡Agh! ¡Eres imposible!" Salió del trailer. 

Afuera estaban Cory, Lea, Chris, Jenna, Mark, Chord, y Kevin. 

"¿Ya me explican que sucedió?" Chord volvió a preguntar. 

"Metete en tus asuntos" dijo Mark rudamente. 

"Mark tranquilízate" dijo Lea. 

"Miren, lo que paso entre ellas, se queda entre ellas, ¿Porque todos tienen que saber?" Respondió 

"¿Eso significa que tu sabes algo? Y, eh, no sé, ¿tal vez porque se besaron?, yo creía que Naya tenia novio" esto lo dijo Kevin. 

"¿Es lesbiana?" pregunto Cory. Y se gano un manotazo de parte de Lea. 

"¿Qué? Yo solo preguntaba..." dijo él en su defensa. 

"¿Creen que ayer no fueron con nosotros porque estaban ... Ustedes saben... Haciendo eso...?" continuo Kevin. 

"¡No! Yo fui a preguntarles, no estaban haciendo nada de eso" dijo Cory 

"¿Entonces?" 

"No sé si debería decirlo, Mark tiene razón, esto es asunto de ellas, mejor lo dejamos y que ellas lo resuelvan" 

"Chicos, Naya está llorando/durmiendo y Heather acaba de renunciar, honestamente no creo que sean capaces de solucionarlo." dijo Dianna. 

"¿Qué? ¿Heather renuncio?" preguntó Jenna. 

"Creo que debí callarme" 

"De acuerdo, Mark, Cory, y Dianna tienen información de lo que paso, ¡todos aprésenlos!" gritó Chris. 

"¡¿Que está mal con ustedes? No nos pueden apresar" dijo Mark. 

"Entonces hablen "dijo Chord. 

"Todos ustedes son unos entrometidos" acusó Dianna 

"Nos preocupan Naya y Hemo. Y Di, ya que tú sabes que paso, cuéntanos. Porque yo no entiendo" dijo Jenna. 

"Creo que lo que yo se también lo sabe Dianna, así que me iré" dijo Cory antes de irse de regreso a su trailer. 

" entonces que paso" esta vez fue Lea la que hablo. 

"¿Di?" llamo Naya desde adentro del trailer. 

'Salvada por una Naya' pensó Dianna "¿Si?" respondió mientras entraba al trailer. 

"Necesito un abrazo" y abrió sus brazos para que Diana la abrace, ella no lo dudo y fue a abrazarla. 

"Lo arruine, lo arruine todo" dijo volviendo a llorar. 

"No digas eso" 

"Heather renuncio, por mi culpa y no puedo hacer nada al respecto, la voy a perder y lo peor ¡todos me vieron besarla! ¿Qué les voy a decir?" 

"Lo vas a arreglar, yo lo sé. Y, si, te vimos besarla, ¿Que tiene? No hay nada de malo con eso, somos tus amigos y queremos lo mejor para ti, de todos modos algún día se enterarían. A propósito me tienes que contar que paso." 

"¿Les has dicho algo? ¿De mi? ¿O Hemo?" 

"Yo no pero probablemente ya consiguieron que Mark hablara" 

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" 

"Si, seguro" 

"Ayer que fuiste donde Heather, ¿te dijo algo de mí?" 

"Si, por eso se que no la perderás y no sé que le paso hoy, me refiero, volvió a correr, a huir. Hoy día también hablamos, de que quería renunciar, le dije que no lo haga, pero no me hizo caso"

"Todo esto es mi culpa, yo pude haber hecho algo, pero no lo hice y ahora Hemo renuncio" seguía lamentándose Naya. 

"No te culpes de todo, nadie tiene la culpa de nada. Heather renuncio por que necesita tiempo, te ama demasiado como para perderte, solo dale un poco de tiempo y ve a buscarla, para entonces ya tendrá claro lo que siente" 

"Ya fui a buscarla una vez y lo único que conseguí fue que estoy aquí llorando como un bebe" 

"Admito que Heather no debió huir pero yo se que en verdad te ama, dale otra oportunidad, también tiene miedo Nay" 

"Yo también la amo y tengo miedo, pero no corrí." 

"Por eso tienes que hablar con ella de nuevo. Pero ahora quiero que comas algo" 

"Bien, comeré algo, pero tu pagas" dijo mientras se paraba "Di, ¿luego me puedes acompañar donde Cameron?" 

"Si, claro" 

"Voy a terminarle, tengo miedo, ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo?" 

"No te pienso dejar sola con ese loco" 

"No entiendo porque todos lo odian" 

"Es un tarado, solo te ha hecho daño, por eso lo odiamos" 

"Honestamente no quiero hablar de él. Vamos a comer" 

"Si" 

Naya abrió la puerta del trailer y salió seguida por Dianna. 

Cuando ya estaba afuera, se encontró con las miradas de sus amigos, y se ruborizó. 

"¿Porque todos me miran?" 

"De acuerdo chicos, dispérsense" ordenó Dianna 

Todos obedecieron menos Lea. 

"Bee te llamo luego" dijo Kevin antes de irse. 

"Naya quiero que sepas que siempre vas a contar con nosotros, siempre las vamos a apoyar a ti y a Heather" dijo Lea 

"Gracias Lea" 

"Voy a llevar a Naya a que coma algo, hablamos luego" dijo Dianna despidiéndose de Lea y jalando a Naya afuera del set. 

Comieron en un restaurant y luego se dirigieron a la casa de Cameron. 

Tomaron el ascensor tratando de ocultarse para que la gente no las viera y se pararon frente a la puerta. 

Dianna pudo notar que Naya tenía miedo así que la tomo del hombro en señal de apoyo "Tu puedes" 

"¿Podrías tocar? No creo poder hacerlo yo" 

Dianna obedeció y esperaron a que abriera. 

"Hola chicas, ¿Mi amor que haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?"Dijo el chico con una sonrisa y se acerco a besar a Naya, pero ella rápidamente se separo. 

"Cameron tengo que hablar contigo" 

"Claro, pasen" 

Cameron tomo a Naya de la mano y la jalo por la fuerza adentro. 

A Dianna le dieron ganas a golpearlo, pero se contuvo para que no hubiera problemas. 

Apenas entraron Naya se soltó. 

"¿Que te pasa hoy? Estas rara" 

"No me pasa nada" tomo aire y continuó "Ahora necesito que me escuches, esto... esto no está funcionando" 

"¿De qué estás hablando?" 

"No puedo seguir así contigo, solo me haces daño" 

"¿Estas terminando conmigo?" ahora sonaba molesto. 

Miro a Dianna y respondió "Si, lo siento, pero terminamos" 

"tú no puedes terminar conmigo" estaba más que molesto y Naya se veía realmente asustada. "¡No te lo permitiré!" se acercó peligrosamente a Naya y Dianna se paro por si algo pasaba y ella tuviera que intervenir. 

"No puedes obligarme a estar contigo" dijo mientras retrocedía. 

El chico agarro a Naya de los brazos y la empujo contra la pared. 

"¡Tu no vas a terminar conmigo maldita sea!" 

"Suéltala" grito Dianna al ver como Cameron le hacía daño a Naya, quien estaba demasiado asustada como para decir algo o moverse. 

"¡No te metas puta!" 

"¿Disculpa? ¿Como me llamaste?" 

"¡P-u-t-a!" 

"¡Idiota!" corrió hasta donde se encontraba él "Déjala, ¡La estas lastimando!" dijo tratando se liberar a su amiga. 

Entonces Naya reaccionó y pudo soltarse. 

"Vámonos" dijo Dianna. Los brazos de Naya estaban rojos y tenían las marcas de la mano de Cameron. 

Naya se sobaba los brazos cuando Cameron la jaló y empujó a Dianna. 

"Tu no te vas a ningún lado" 

"Déjame" dijo suplicando, Cameron la agarraba tan fuerte que le dolía. 

"Me estas engañando ¿No?" cuestiono el chico todavía molesto. 

"No, suéltame por favor, me duele" dijo ahora casi llorando. 

Cameron agarro un vaso y golpeo a Naya con él en el brazo, haciendo que comenzara a sangrar. 

Naya gritó del dolor. "¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?" le gritó a Cameron. 

Dianna volvió a pararse y pateo a Cameron entre las piernas, el chico se tiro al piso adolorido. 

"¡Maldita perra!" gritó. 

Dianna tomo a Naya rápidamente y la saco de edificio. 

Se subieron al carro. 

"¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto Dianna. 

Naya tenía varios cortes en el brazo, coloco sus manos encima, tratando de calmar el dolor. 

"Si" dijo luego de un momento. 

"Nay, estas sangrando..." Dianna estaba furiosa "Vamos al hospital, te tienen que curar" 

"NO" 

"¡Mira tu brazo!" 

"No quiero ir"

"¿Le tienes miedo a los hospitales?" 

"No es eso, me van a preguntar qué paso..." 

"Tienes que decirles, no vas a poder esconder eso, se te va a poner peor" 

"Tengo miedo, ¿Y si... Me hacen denunciarlo o algo?" 

"Entonces vas a denunciarlo, ese lunático no puede caminar por las calles como si nada" 

"Todos van a enterarse" 

"No puedes quedarte callada y no hacer nada" 

Naya no respondió, Dianna arranco el carro y se alejaron del lugar. 

"Eh... ¿A dónde vamos? Mi casa es para el otro lado" 

"Al hospital" 

"Di, por favor, no quiero ir" 

"Tienes vidrios en el brazo, te los tienen que sacar" 

"Bueno…" dijo cruzándose de brazos, pero se arrepintió, ya que sintió que los vidrios se clavaba más en su brazo. "Auch" se quejo. 

"¿Te duele mucho?" 

"Más o menos, solo no debí cruzar los brazos" 

"Vas a manchar mi carro, ahí atrás debe algo para ponerte en el brazo"  
>En un semáforo, Dianna busco y encontró una toalla limpia, se la dio a Naya "toma" <p>

Naya la agarro, se limpio y luego se puso la toalla en el brazo, para evitar que siga sangrando" 

"¿Porque tienes una toalla en tu carro?" 

"No lo sé, aquí encuentras de todo, mi carro es un desastre"

**Antes que nada, lamento haberme tardado tanto en subir este cap! Estuve ocupada con tareas y eso, pero bueno ya lo subí, es algo corto pero espero que les haya gustado.**

**Y a todos los que dejaron reviews en el cap anterior, MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**De verdad me alegran y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo :)**

**Sería mucho pedir que también dejen reviews en este cap? Espero que no jeje, díganme cómo va la historia y si les está gustando. Gracias de nuevo!**


	4. Chapter 4

Luego de unas horas Dianna y Naya se encontraban de nuevo en el auto de Dianna camino a la casa de Naya.

"Di… ¿puedo decirte algo? " dijo Naya con un tono de voz bajo.

"Seguro Nay Nay, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea"

"Hoy… no fue la primera vez que Cameron me… hace algo así"

"¡¿me estas jodiendo?" gritó Dianna y frenó bruscamente el auto.

"Hey! Nos vas a matar!" se quejó Naya.

"¡¿Ese enfermo ya te había hecho algo antes y no dijiste nada?"

"Tenía miedo de él, pensé que si alguien se enteraba, me podía hacer algo peor" dijo Naya cerca al llanto.

"¡Dejaste que te maltratara!"

"En verdad tenía miedo"

Dianna no dijo nada y las chicas se quedaron calladas por unos incómodos minutos.

"Sé que probablemente no quieras hablar de esto, pero ¿Qué te hizo Cameron?" dijo rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Podemos hablar de esto mañana? Solo quiero regresar, olvidarme de todo y dormir"

El resto del camino fue en silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa de Naya, Dianna camino con ella hasta la puerta "Toma las pastillas que dijo el doctor, y descansa ¿si?"

"No te preocupes Di" dijo Naya entrando.

"Y si quieres yo hablo con Ryan para que te deje faltar mañana, no es necesario que vallas"

"Te preocupas como un esposo" dijo soltando una gran risa "Puedo ir a trabajar, una pequeña herida no me impide nada"

"Bueno está bien" se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla "Chau Nay, cuídate"

"Chau" se despidió finalmente entrando a la casa.

Se tiro en el mueble y saco su celular para ver la hora '5:47' decía. Se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió la refrigeradora y agarro unas cuantas latas de cerveza y volvió a la sala.

Se acomodo en el sofá, prendió el televisor y abrió la primera lata, luego de dejar vacías una gran cantidad de latas, quiso ir a algún bar y tomar algo más fuerte, pero sabía que solo llamaría la atención.

Ya no quedaban mas cerveza en su casa, tomo el teléfono, marcó, y pidió otro sixpack latas más.

Mientras esperaba, sintió su celular vibrando, pero no le importó.

Cuando llego su amada cerveza, no espero nada para empezar a tomar, se sentía bien.

Naya se encontraba terminando la última lata, estaba borracha, cuando escuchó el timbre, apoyándose en todo, tambaleándose y maldiciendo , llego hasta la puerta y con un gran esfuerzo pudo abrirla.

"Kev-vin, ¿qu-e… haces a-aqui?"

"Te mande un mensaje diciendo que vendría. ¿Cuánto has tomado?" dijo un Kevin algo preocupado al ver a Naya en ese estado.

"N-no mucho" respondió al mismo tiempo que perdía el equilibrio y caía sobre el chico.

"Woah, ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie" dijo sosteniéndola y llevándola adentro.

La recostó en el sofá y miro alrededor "¡Naya! ¡Has tomado casi 2 sixpacks de cerveza! ¡Por Dios! ¡Tienes que aprender a controlarte cuando tomas!

"¡y-yo se contro-larme! Que no lo haga es d-diferente" dijo, pero Kevin apenas pudo entenderla.

"¡Apenas puedes hablar! Naya, quisiera quedarme,a cuidarte, pero me tengo que ir ... Llamare a alguien para que venga, ahora regreso"

"Oki Doki" respondió estúpidamente.

Kevin entro a la cocina y marco a Dianna, para su mala suerte no le contesto.

Marco a Mark y tampoco contesto "Maldita sea Mark, deja de ligarte a las chicas y contesta tu teléfono" dijo el chico frustrado. Decidió llamar a la última persona que Naya querría ver, pero pensó que era la mejor persona para cuidar de Naya en ese estado.

"Heather?"

"Kevin ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Puedes venir a la casa de Naya, por favor?"

"No, no puedo" dijo velozmente.

"Por favor, tienes que venir. Sé que tu y Naya están teniendo problemas pero ha tomado demasiado y no pienso dejarla sola."

"¿No puedes llamar a Dianna o alguien?"

"Nadie me contesta"

La chica suspiro "¿Qué tan mal esta?" preguntó, por más que Heather trataba que no se note, Kevin pudo notar fácilmente la preocupación en su voz.

"Apenas puede pararse"

"Estoy saliendo para allá" y colgó.

En menos de 10 minutos Heather ya estaba en la puerta de la casa de Naya, y tocaba impaciente.

"Gracias por venir, enserio. Bueno me tengo que ir, cuídala bien" dijo y se fue sin darle oportunidad a Heather de decir algo.

Entro despacio en la casa y busco con la vista a Naya. La vio sentada en el piso con una lata de cerveza, Naya al ver que su amigo se iba, aprovecho la oportunidad y cogió la cerveza que no le habían dejado terminar.

"¡Agh! ¡Dame eso!" gritó la rubia al mismo tiempo que le arrancaba la lata de las manos.

"¡HEY! ¡Devuélve-me eso!"

"¡No! Naya ya tomaste suficiente"

"¡No lo suficien-te para ol-olvidarme de ti! ¡Así qu-e dame la maldita lata!" dijo mientras trataba de pararse y quitársela.

Heather bajo la guardia con lo que acababa de escuchar, así que le resulto fácil a

Naya recuperar su preciada cerveza.

Luego de unos segundos la chica volvió en sí y le volvió a quitar la lata.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Que me la des!"

Lo único que se le ocurrió a Heather para que Naya no tomara más fue terminarse la cerveza.

"Ya no hay. Ahora sube y acuéstate" ayudo a Naya a ponerse en pie y caminar.

"¡Pero era MIA!" dijo en un tono infantil, que la hizo parecer una niña por unos instantes.

"Naya has tomado demasiado, necesitas dormir"

"Te amo" dijo la chica mirando directamente los ojos azules de Heather.

"No sabes lo que dices, has tomado demasiado" repitió sin mirar a Naya.

"Soy consciente d-e lo que digo y no es la pri-mera vez que lo digo"

"Hablaremos cuando estés sobria, ahora quiero que te acuestes" dijo subiendo las escaleras y prácticamente cargando a Naya, ya que lo chica no podía ni subir un escalón.

"Tienes que ponerte pijama" dijo Heather, pero Naya ya estaba en su cama dormida.

Heather sonrió ante la escena, ver a Naya era lo único que necesitaba.

Se acercó y la tapó con la sábana.

Le dejó un tierno beso en la frente y susurro "Yo también te amo" salió del cuarto y ordeno un poco la sala, había latas tiradas por todos lados, ropa y todo en si era un desastre.

Se sentó y se puso a pensar. ¿Era eso cierto? ¿Naya había tomado para olvidarse de ella? ¿Enserio la amaba? Pero había algo que le impedía a Heather creer lo que decía su amiga y ese algo se llamaba Cameron.

Heather se quedo horas pensando en Naya, no aguantaba estar lejos de ella, pero si se quedaba solo se hacía daño a ella misma. Quería estar con Naya, pero tenía miedo del 'que dirán'. Naya le hacía daño y al mismo tiempo era lo único que necesita para sentirse mejor.

Tenía claro que amaba a Naya, la amaba con todo su corazón. Pero no estaba segura si ella sentía lo mismo, se lo había dicho en la mañana, pero no hacía nada para demostrarlo, aparte de besarla.

De repente escucho pasos.

Se paro rápidamente y miro el reloj, eran las 2 de la madrugada.

Subió las escaleras y regreso al cuarto de Naya.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le pregunto dulcemente.

"Con sueño y dolor" respondió. "¿podemos hablar ahora?"

"Primera toma algo para el dolor y ponte pijama para que estés más cómoda"

Entonces Naya se acordó de las pastillas que le receto el médico para el dolor, había olvidado tomarlas, con razón le dolía tanto el brazo.

"Shit, olvide tomar mis pastillas" dijo.

"¿Desde cuándo tomas pastillas?"

"Desde hace poco" dijo buscando las pastillas en la casaca que traía puesta.

"¿Qué pastillas? ¿Pastillas para que? ¡Naya!"

Naya tomo las pastillas y dio un sorbo al agua que tenía en su mesa de noche.

"Y yo que sé, son las que me dijo el doctor que tome"

"¿Qué doctor? ¿Cuándo fuiste a ver a un doctor? ¿Y porque fuiste a ver a uno? "

"Tranquilízate Heather"

"No me digas Heather" se quejó a la chica.

"Tranquilízate Hemo" se corrigió.

"Ahora dime para que rayos fuiste a ver un doctor"

"Nada importante" dijo algo nerviosa, realmente no quería mencionar lo que pasó con Cameron. Si quería decirle que ya había terminado con él, pero no quería que sepa que sucedió después de eso.

"¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estas embarazada!" dijo alterada.

"¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Como se te ocurre!"

Heather se calmo y preguntó "¿Entonces?"

Naya se quito la casaca y Heather pudo ver la venda alrededor del brazo de Naya y también noto que su otro brazo estaba algo morado. "Digamos que tuve un pequeño accidente"

Heather se acerco más a Naya para poder ver bien su brazo "¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?" estaba muy preocupada.

"Me golpearon con un vaso y se rompió, me corte con el vidrio"

"¡¿Quién te golpeo?"

"Cameron" dijo muy bajo.

"¡ahora si se paso! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre golpearte? ¡Ese idiota vera lo perra que puedo llegar a ser!

"Termine con él"

A Heather se le paro el corazón, esas tres palabritas la hicieron muy feliz, pero luego recordó lo que le había hecho a Naya. "¿Él… te hizo eso… por que le terminaste?"

"Si, por suerte Dianna estaba conmigo, sino probablemente me hubiera matado"

Heather la abrazo fuertemente "¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pudo haberte hecho algo peor"

Naya la abrazó de vuelta "Porque estaba cansada de vivir en una mentira, yo no lo amo y lo hice por ti, porque eres más importante que él, eres lo más importante de mi vida, te amo demasiado, y fui una estúpida al no darme cuenta antes de lo que sentía, Hemo por favor, dame una oportunidad para demostrártelo. Yo arruine todo y enserio quiero arreglarlo"

Ahora Heather se sentía mejor, sabía que Naya en verdad la amaba. Pero todavía tenía miedo, por el resto de gente, no todos reaccionaban bien cuando se trataba de este tema.

"Yo se me quieres-"

"Amo, yo te amo" la corrigió Naya

"Bien bien. Yo sé que me amas, pero ¿enserio crees que esto está bien? Digo, vamos somos dos chicas. ¿Qué dirá la gente? ¿Qué dirán nuestros amigos?

"Hemo, nos vieron besándonos hoy en la mañana, y probablemente con lo salvajes que son ya lograron que Dianna o Mark hablen"

"Bueno tienes razón, como que hicimos una escenita hoy ¿no? Aguarda ¿Mark sabe algo?

"Si, es mi amigo y yo necesitaba algo de ayuda para aclarar todo esto"

"Oh, entonces todos ya tienen una idea"

"si, y Mark me dijo que los chicos pensaban que estábamos saliendo hace tiempo" y rió.

"jajaja, ¿enserio?"

"Al parecer si"

"¿Ya no te duele el brazo?" Dijo Heather de pronto.

"No, y tampoco la cabeza"

"Me alegro, no me gusta verte mal" dijo acomodando un mechón del pelo de Naya, ella se ruborizo al tener a Heather tan cerca, siempre habían sido unidos, pero ahora se sentía nerviosa. "Eres hermosa" dijo mirando los oscuros ojos de Naya.

"Tu-tu también" Naya se había puesto roja como un tomate.

Heather rió al ver así a su amiga.

"Creo que ya deberías dormir, hablamos mañana"

"Si, ya es tarde"

"Bueno yo ya me voy" dijo y deposito un corto pero tierno beso en los labios de Naya, quien se sorprendió al sentir a su amiga.

"¿Crees que voy a dejar que te vayas a esta hora? Esta cama es suficientemente grande para las dos"

"¿No te incomodo?"

"Para nada, coge un pijama"

"Bueno" dijo abriendo el armario, en busca de un pijama. Cuando se volteo, vio a Naya en ropa interior, cambiándose.

"¿Qué te me quedas mirando así? Ya me has visto en ropa interior"

"si, si, cierto" dijo algo nerviosa.

Naya se termino de cambiar y también Heather.

Se acomodaron en la cama y Heather abrazo a Naya, ella rápidamente se acurrucó en los brazos de Heather y así se durmieron.

**Disculpen la demora! Bueno este cap es un poco mas largo que el anterior, espero que lo disfruten :)**

**De nuevo gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, los que la agregan a favorites y la ponen en sus alertas! GRACIAS**

**Dejen reviews jeje, oh y que les gustaría que pase en los próximos capítulos? Tratare de usar las ideas que me den, así que digan que quieren ver y cosas así, quisieran algo de Achele? ;)**


End file.
